Ing
The Ing are a small race created by Kakusereta Zetsumo to serve him. They could be classified as Rank A monsters. Life Stages The life stages of an Ing is unique ; they can mutate into any type of Ing in their adolescence. Infancy The Ing reproduce asexually, meaning that they don't need partners to give birth. Their lives are started in a chicken egg sized egg, which they stay in for about a week. After hatching, they start feeding on Ing Stone, which is produced by the parent. After eating enough Ing Stone in a day, they start to grow quickly. Adolescence Within weeks, the infant Ing already reaches adolescence. It starts to go into a head-sized cocoon, in which it starts mutating into any type of Ing. A common type of Ing most infants choose to be is a Hunter Ing. After a few days of dormancy, the Ing finishes mutating, and hatches from its cocoon. Adult Life and Death When its an adult, the Ing will start to serve in the Ing Horde, fighting for their master Kakusereta. Their lifespan, from Infancy to death, can range from 40-60 years. When they die, their bodies are encased in Ing Stone coffins, as a show of respect from the other Ing. Physical Charateristics The unique thing about the Ing is that they can choose what form they want to be during their Adolescence. As said before, one of the most common type of Ing that's chosen is a Hunter Ing. The reason for this is that the Hunter Ing have sharp legs, allowing them to climb walls and gallop easily. Their big, red eyes allow better night vision, and they have five legs, for better mobility. Still, though, Ing sometimes choose other forms that they see will better serve the Ing Horde. Their language consists of clicks and screeches, though they are capable of learning and speaking other languages through an unknown method. When eating and bathing in pure Ing Stone for a long period of time, they will be supercharged. When in this permanent state, their strength will greatly increase. Civilization Despite looking like wild creatures, they have an actual civilized government. They have their own royal family, and the members of the royal family are usually the very strongest of the whole race. Depending on their form, each Ing is assigned a job, whether to produce Ing Stone for food, or to become troopers, they all are given respect for eachother. When one trooper dies, they bury it in an Ing Stone coffin like humans. The Ing King has never been seen by anyone but Kakusereta and members of the Ing Horde. It is said, though, that it is the most powerful being of their race, and a huge monster by people who do know of the Ing. One of the most powerful Rank A monsters, yet not a Rank S. monster. Recently, Kakusereta and the Ing have stopped trying to kill mages, as Kaku realized that killing them was pointless ; no matter how many mages they killed, more would rise. Abilities The Ing have a few unique abilities they use in battle, which is their form of magic : *They can possess inanimate objects and other living beings. The bigger the victim is, the more Ing is required to possess it. *They can teleport their body parts through portals, allowing for far ranged attacks. *They can produce Ing Stone, a toxic material which is their food. *They have three forms : Their regular form, then they can turn into a black liquid form that is similar to goo, and they can turn into a gas form. The reason for this is that their liquid and gas form is used to possess other things. Habitat/Home The Ing live in multiple, yet extremely large underground caves under the sea. Their homes are known as the Ing Hives. The caves are all infested and covered with Ing Stone, making it extremely dangerous, unless you have extreme magic protection, or if you're corrupted by the Ing. In the caves, they raise the young, and organize the Ing Horde. In the largest, most toxic Ing Hive lives the Ing King. It is the most heavily defended Hive, with swarms of Ing Guards. Known Types of Ing There are many types of Ing, though the seen ones are as shown : EmperorIng final.png|The Emperor Ing, their siege units, which are the size of houses. Multiple Hunter Ing have to join together to form one. Ing.jpg|The typical Warrior Ing EmperorIng_1stform.png|An Ing Guard, which is the same size as an Emperor Ing. Ing_Gas.png|An Ing in its gas form. Ing_model2.png|An Ing Stone-infused Hunter Ing. EmperorIng_2ndform.png|An Ing Storage Unit, which holds a massive amount of Ing Stone and other things it is need to carry. It is the same size as an Emperor Ing, and has giant hairs to whip thieves. Chykka Larva.png|A new type of Ing : A submarine Ing. It is the same size as an Emperor Ing, and is used for naval battles. From left to right : The bottom ; The top. Chykka adult.png|A Wasp Ing. It is used for aerial battles. It has four wings, with two on each side of its body. The sac on the tail contains an enormous amount of Ing Stone. The Stinger is capable of shooting Liquid Ing Stone. The whole Wasp Ing is the size of an Emperor Ing. Trivia *The Ing are based off of a race that are from the game Metroid Prime 2 : Echoes. *Their theme : Category:Races Category:Creatures/Monsters/Animals Category:Rank A Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages